This is a proposal to re-establish a postdoctoral multidisciplinary basic science at the Department of Surgery, Brown University. The Program's goal is to identify, recruit, and train the next generation of Trauma Scientists with particular emphasis in retaining MDs in academic Trauma and Inflammation Research Training Program trauma medicine careers. Formal training in research involves the acquisition of the technical, intellectual, philosophical and ethical habits and abilities of the scientist. The program will see the development of these traits in the trainees as its most important function. Faculty from the Departments of Surgery; Neurosurgery; Medicine; Molecular Microbiology and Immunology; Molecular Biology, Cell Biology and Biochemistry; and Pathology at Brown Medical School and their respective laboratories will afford the trainees ample opportunities to select areas for research. The Level 1 Trauma and Burn Centers at Rhode Island Hospital will provide clinical correlates for basic research. The Program will be lead by a Director who will be advised and assisted by an Executive Committee in the selection, guidance and evaluation of trainees. A Co-Director will assist the Director in the day-to-day running of the program and stand-in in his absence. An Intramural Advisory Committee and an Extramural Advisors Panel will assure the excellence of the training program. Two trainees will be selected nationally per year among residents in any branch of surgery or medicine and recently graduated Ph.D.s. Major emphasis will be placed in recruiting candidates from underrepresented minorities. The training program will last two years. The curriculum will include required courses in Biostatistics, Responsible Conduct of Research, and Scientific Writing, as well as elective courses tailored to the specific needs of the trainees. A faculty mentor along with an Advisory Group modeled after a Ph.D. thesis committee and including a clinician with experience in trauma care will provide direction, support and supervision as well as a clinical outlook on the research project. Trainees will have no clinical responsibilities during the training period. The proposed comprehensive training program is designed to provide the trainee with the technical and intellectual tools necessary to pursue an academic career in research areas related to trauma and inflammation. [unreadable] [unreadable]